13 Starry Night
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Fanboy and Chum Chum have sex under the stars. FanChum Warning: Rated M for obvious reasons


Warning: Ratem M for sexual scenes.

Requested by FluentFletcher2

* * *

Fanboy and Chum Chum gazed at the twinkling, starry sky. A pitch black canvas sprinkled with tiny, sparkling droplets of pure white. As their gazes shifted, they caught sight of the beautiful full moon rimmed with a tint of white, shining down on them.

Perched up on the roof of the Fanlair, there was a peaceful feeling of isolation from the rest of the world. There was no wind that night, yet a slightly cold atmosphere surrounded the two boys. An occasional sound of a car passing them through the streets, and the general chirp of a cricket interrupted the quiet of the night. Other than that though, all was peaceful and quiet.

There was only one problem…

Fanboy snuggled into the wool blankets the boys were laying on, shivered, wrapping his thin arms around himself. "It's getting cold. Do you think we should go inside, buddy?" He looked at his best friend who lay next to him, and had also managed to keep his gaze on the sky.

"Chum Chum?"

Chum Chum shook his head slightly and laid his arms behind his head. "No, it's nice out, we should stay.

Fanboy groaned and shivered some more. "C'mon Chum. I'm getting cold, let's go inside."

Chum Chum sat up, scooted closer to his friend, and lay next to him, their cheeks nearly touching. "Aw, Fanboy, I don't think a few minutes are gonna hurt!" Fanboy shrugged, uncertain. He thought about it for a few seconds. Well it WAS a beautiful night. Fanboy guessed he could stay out a little while longer. He smiled. "I guess not."

"Good, that's-" Chum Chum stopped, and then noticed something. The moon's shining rays had reflected off Fanboy, showing off his form. Arms wrapped around his torso, one leg stretched out while one was brought to his chest. Chum Chum lowered his gaze and stared at Fanboy's hips and rounded curves. He blushed slightly and smirked.

"You said you were cold?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm- Hey HEY! What are you doing?" Chum Chum had wrapped his arms around Fanboy's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Hnng… Chum Chum, its okay… I'm not that cold…" Chum Chum ignored Fanboy's words. "It's alright Fanboy, this will warm you up." He assured. Chum Chum moved his hands lower, to Fanboy's sides and massaged with a bit more pressure. Fanboy blushed heavily, his face heating up. He felt his hips shift to Chum Chum's touch, unknowingly giving the boy more access.

As Chum Chum continued massaging Fanboy, he felt a strange feeling come over him. It was a warm, strange, electric feeling. It started at his chest, moved to his stomach, and ended at his groin. He let out a soft grunt and rubbed himself against Fanboy.

Fanboy had begun to feel the same way. He felt a feeling of excitement and ecstasy flow through his body as Chum Chum's body pressed up against his own. Chum Chum's hands had now reached Fanboy's thighs, and were rubbing against them gently at first, but then began to place more pressure on them, as Fanboy began to pant. Chum Chum motions filled Fanboy up with an excited, frenzy-type feeling, which had now ended at his cock, causing it to slightly harden and rise against the fabric of his costume. Fanboy looked down at the bulge in amazement. He hadn't known that his body could do such a thing. Oh… and it felt soooo good too.

Fanboy felt like saying something to Chum Chum about it. Something that felt this good, well, Fanboy thought that it was fair if his best friend knew about it. Fanboy twisted his body around to face Chum Chum, and smirked at what he saw. Chum Chum also had a bulge in between his thighs, a big one too! Fanboy stared at it for a few moments and smiled. Chum Chum noticed the bulge in between Fanboy's thighs and also smiled.

"You're excited?" Fanboy teased. He poked Chum Chum's rib-cage.

"Y-yeah." Chum Chum whispered. He moved even closer to Fanboy, so that chests were touching, and their hardened cocks were pressed against each other's. Fanboy gasped slightly at the touch, and gripped Chum Chum's arm. "C-Chum Chum.."

"It's okay, buddy," Chum Chum whispered in Fanboy's ear. He rubbed Fanboy's back smoothly.

He lifted Fanboy's chin so that their eyes met. Without hesitation, Cum Chum pressed his lips against Fanboy's, and inserted his tongue into the confines of his lover's mouth. Fanboy's eyes widened, and then closed, as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. Their tongues fought for dominance, rubbing up against each other, pushing and colliding, it was Fanboy could take from moaning. So he did.

"Chu-Chum… Chum…" Fanboy moaned.

"What is it?"

Fanboy buried his face in Chum Chum's chest. "Buddy, I-I need you. Please…" Chum Chum's eyes widened. He didn't expect Fanboy to be so straightforward.

Fanboy's emerald eyes fell half-lidded as he looked up to Chum Chum. "Do me," Fanboy whispered, "Do me now…"

Both boys wasted no time into ripping their clothes off. And soon, they were chest against chest, fingers interlocked, and their aching cocks grinding against each other. Fanboy had never felt this level of ecstasy in his life! It filled him up, rocked his core, and he loved it. He loved to feel his friend's body pressed up against his own. Fanboy hoped that Chum Chum felt the same way.

Chum Chum was _loving_ this. Fanboy's body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. From Fanboy's golden-brown locks, to his thin, smooth, pale legs, everything about his was perfect. Oh, and without his mask, Chum chum thought he would never live to see Fanboy's face, and now he could look at Fanboy all he wanted. His beautiful emerald eyes… they sparkled like jewels, and looked beyond gorgeous in the moonlight.

It was time. Chum Chum flipped them over, so that he was on top, straddling Fanboy's legs. He gazed down at Fanboy's face, lust layering his eyes, and panting. Chum Chum positioned himself, and spread Fanboy's legs slightly apart, so that his cock was lined up with Fanboy's entrance. Fanboy's chest heaved, letting out big breaths of air.

"Are you ready?" Chum Chum asked softly, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah." Fanboy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Chum Chum asked, uncertain.

"Yes! Chum Chum! I'm ready! Don't worry!" Fanboy whimpered. "Just please... I don't think I can wait any longer..." It was true. Fanboy needed to mate with Chum Chum. Now.

The teen nodded. He gently pushed against Fanboy entrance, slightly inserting himself. He felt Fanboy stretch and he pushed inside, causing Fanboy to gasp softly. Chum chum gave an experimental thrust, causing Fanboy's back to arch, legs to tense, and to hiss in pain as he dug his fingernails into Chum Chum's wrist.

Chum Chum noticed Fanboy's pained expression and pulled out of him quickly and rubbed Fanboy's hips to relax him. "I'm sorry Fanboy, you weren't ready."

Fanboy panted slightly and shook his head. "I am ready chum Chum. believe me, it only hurt a little. Keep going." Chum Chum nodded again, and thrust inside of the confines of Fanboy. Pausing, he stared at Fanboy's face. It was obvious that Fanboy was in pain, due to the way that his teeth were clenched, and his eyes shut tight. Should Chum Chum keep going? He might hurt his friend... Chum Chum sighed. Well... if it was what Fanboy wanted, he would go along with it. Chum chum moved his hips, pushing a little deeper into Fanboy, and let out a moan.

Oh... it felt so good... The feeling swam around the two boys, filling them with pure ecstasy. It surrounded them, cocooning them in a confinment of pleasure. The two buys panted and moaned louder, as Chum Chum sped up his actions. He thrust a little faster, and a little deeper into Fanboy each time. And each time, Fanboy, purred, moaned, and made all kinds of sounds, due to this pleasure. Their skin began to perspire, and even in the cool of the night air, both boys felt undeniably hot, and electric.

As Chum Chum thrusted even harder, he saw a little bit of blood and wetness leaking out of Fanboy and around his hardened cock. Fanboy moaned even louder, feeling pressure build up inside of him. Chum Chum's cock slammed in and out of his body, and Fanboy's legs rose up, rigid, straight up in the air. "Oh- OH G-God... Ch-Chum it's hurts! Keep going...!"

Chum Chum looked at his lover in confusion. "But why would you want me to keep going if it hurt?" Then, out of nowhere, Fanboy yelled out, "STOP!" Chum Chum yanked himself out of Fanboy.

"What's wrong!? Are you hurt?" Chum Chum asked frantically, gripping Fanboy's shoulders. Oh no! What if Chum Chum had hurten him!? Oh, Chum Chum would never forgive himself. Fanboy shook his head. "N-no. I don't think so. I felt this weird feeling. It was coming fast. S-so I wanted you to stop." He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

Chum Chum sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I had really hurt y- uh... Fanboy? What are you doing?"

Fanboy had sat up and had taken hold of chum Chum's hardened cock, which was dripping with Fanboy's bood and wetness. Fanboy thought it was fasinating how the cock throbbed and twitched in his hand, and he began to stroke it gently with his thumb. Chum Chum felt a spark of pleasure igmite inside of him as Fanboy performed these actions, and moaned slightly. "K-keep that up, F-Fanboy," Chum Chum grunted.

Fanboy smiled and stroked with two fingers now, watching the boy in front of him shudder with pleasure. Ugh... Fanboy could feel his own cock throb, and twitch at the need of attention. Not once, Fanboy realized, that Chum Chum had touched his cock. Not once. And he wanted Chum Chum to. He really did.

Chum Chum moaned. "That's enough," He said simply, and pushed Fanboy back onto the hard, wooden roof. Fanboy gazed up at Chum Chum's face and smiled. How beautiful Chum Chum is... especially with a starry background. "I need you now," Chum Chum muttered. He placed a small kiss to Fanboy's lips, who happily kissed him back.

Without further hesitation, Chum Chum pushed into Fanboy, who straightened his legs perfectly, up in the air, pointed at the sky. Each thrust got a little harder, a little faster, and a lot more pleasurable, as the mating continued. After a couple of minutes, both boys were shrieking with pleasure, their bodies shuddering from the erotic experiences.

"O-Oh Fanboy... I'm gonna-" Then the pleasure. Chum Chum's back arched, pushing himself fully into Fanboy. Chum Chum gasped as his seed emptied out into Fanboy, who still hadn't come yet. The older boy was about to pass out if he didn't come soon. Then, without hesitation, Chum Chum grabbed Fanboy's penis, clenched his fist around it, and yanked on it as hard as he could. Fanboy's mouth went ajar and then screamed so loud, Lenny could hear it from the Frosty Mart. The pleasure, oh the beautiful pleasure. It traveled from his spazing cock to his spine, his legs, and then the rest of his body. The climax rocked his core filling him with pure, perfect ecstasy. Bright, white light clouded his vision as he arched his back, his chest brushing up against Chum Chum's, increasing the feeling even more. He ejaculated, cum shooting out of him in spurts, as his body shook from oragasm. He tossed his head from side to side, and moaned. Chum Chum watched. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

I'm not one for writing sex stories, it makes me feel pretty uncomfortable, but there you go.


End file.
